


Born from the starlight (you are my dream come true)

by NeonCrayons



Series: RWBY Drabbles [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, I am hummingbird trash and will go down with this ship!, Introspection, Qrow's pessimism, Star Gazing, Summer Rose is literal sunshine and i love her, don't @ me! I love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonCrayons/pseuds/NeonCrayons
Summary: “Is this what life is all about?”





	Born from the starlight (you are my dream come true)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I last posted one of these drabbles, and... if i'm being honest... I've had this written for a while and just been lazy by not posting it. 
> 
> I'm Sorry! 
> 
> For @Daileykn

To Qrow, Summer Rose was the embodiment of love. Everything about her, from the way she smiled, to the sound of her laugh and the way her eyes would light up with joy and happiness, made her love radiate the kind of warmth that made his soul sing. 

Qrow never  thought he find such a thing, as his curse would push anyone who would ever hold any affection for him away…

All except for Summer. Whenever his curse tried to drive her away, she stood her ground and fought harder and more fiercely than Qrow thought anyone would ever fight for him. Though in hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised; Summer Rose loved with every part of herself, and somehow, she loved him- as amazing as that thought was. Summer’s heart beat for him, and she would never let him go for as long as there was life in her veins.  She would love every part of him with every part of herself, curses and all. 

“Without devotion… what’s the point in living?” she’d asked him one peaceful night, as they lay together side-by-side, just gazing up at night sky and counting the shooting stars. They make a game of it sometimes- trying to predict where one would fall. Whoever wins would usually get to know something about the other, something that they previously didn't. By now, Qrow would swear that she knew him better than anyone else did. “Love is what makes life worth living, Qrow.” He’d tried to deny it, but the conviction in her voice told him that she would not be swayed. 

For him, Summer was the one to make life worth living. She brightened his whole world and brought colors into the shades of grey that he normally viewed it in.

“Crows mate for life, y'know. Once they find their match, they stay together until the very end,” Qrow softly stated. He wasn’t very good at vocalizing his feelings or emotions in the more conventional ways; he was far better with actions. But telling a girl you want to spend forever with her… 

That’s the kind of thing you say aloud. 

Summer smiled, entwining their fingers, “Well. It’s a good thing I’m a  _ forever  _ kinda girl.” 


End file.
